


What Friends Are For

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is having a sexuality crisis. Can his best friends help straighten him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> 2017: Thank you to everyone who voted for this story at the recent Mischief Managed awards. I'm so thrilled that this fic won 2nd place! *hugs you all* 
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/hZjnA2m)

Chapter One - The Proposition

'Are you _serious_?'

'No, that would be you.'

'Cut it out, Prongs. You can't just ask us something like that and expect us not to ask if you've lost your mind.'

'Just let him talk, Padfoot. James… are you serious?'

'This is turning into a joke. You could just say no and I'll be on my way…'

'Well, excuse me for being a little bit bloody shocked. It's just not every day my best friend, my best _straight_ friend, asks if I can fuck him.'

'Well, _actually_ , I was asking if Moony could fuck me, you just assumed the invitation extended to you as well. Hell of a fucking ego you've got there….'

Sirius glared at the obviously aggravated, bespectacled man in front of him and moved closer to his boyfriend, putting a possessive hand on his knee. Remus patted it distractedly and leaned closer to James Potter who was sitting opposite.

'James, I'm sure that it's just a momentary lapse of sanity that has made you forget this but…you're straight,' Remus said gently. 'Remember your girlfriend? Lily? The one you shagged as loudly as possible in the bed next to us every weekend for the last year of our schooling?'

'Yeah, I know I'm straight and I still want to shag Lily. I love Lily but…' He shrugged, turning pink. 'I'm curious. I want to know…I mean, he goes on and on about how the sex is so fantastic…'

'You tell people about our sex life?' Remus asked in annoyance, turning to Sirius at whom James had pointed accusingly.

'Only James,' he said, irritably. 'But I didn't think he'd decide he'd want to do you himself.'

James sighed and rubbed his hand across his forehead. He knew Sirius would take his request that he 'borrowed' Moony for a night badly. Hell, he would have taken it badly if one of them had asked to sleep with Lily 'just to see what it was like' but he didn't know what else to do. He felt like he was going insane and they were his best friends, who happened to be in a position to help him stop the insanity.

'Look, just forget I said anything…' James said, bright red now as he stood up. 'You're right. Momentary lapse in sanity and all that…'

Remus got to his feet, grabbing James' wrist as the eighteen year old turned to leave. 'Don't go,' he said, drawing the young man back to the couch. 'It was a bit of a shock, that's all. We should talk about this.'

James made a face (bloody sensible bloody Moony)but sat down, looking at his feet, at his hands, at the walls, anywhere but at his two best friends as he recalled the events that led up to this incredibly awkward conversation.

* * *

_Remus and Sirius had come out as a couple during the last few months of their final year at school. More accurately, they were dragged out after James caught them shagging vigorously and noisily in the bathroom one day while he and Peter were supposed to be at Hogsmeade. He'd known Sirius was bisexual but had been shocked by the clandestine relationship as he'd had no idea Remus liked guys. He had quickly pulled himself together to brush aside their flustered explanations and voice his support for their relationship, telling them he was happy for them while trying to ignore the fact that they were both still very naked and very aroused._

_What he hadn't told them was that seeing Sirius pounding his cock into a moaning Remus, water cascading down over their wet, slippery bodies, had been the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. The sight had made him hard like he'd never been before and he had quickly made his excuses and gone to the toilet, not to change his soiled underwear as Sirius cheekily suggested as he ran off, but to yank his pants down and stroke himself as he relived the few moments that he had watched them before a gasp (not of surprise but desire) escaped his lips and made them stop._

* * *

Now as he stared down at the coffee stain on the carpet below him, he could feel his face burning as the couple looked at him.

'So are you…um, bi or something?' Sirius asked finally, after he lost a silent but fierce argument with Remus consisting entirely of hand gestures and face contortions.

James shrugged, still refusing to look at them. 'Don't know,' he muttered. 'Never done it with a bloke so I don't know if I like it. That's why I asked…'

'And you want Remus to be the one who helps you figure it out?' Sirius broke in. 'My Remus?'

'Why do you sound so shocked by that, Sirius?' his boyfriend queried, his voice a little dangerous sounding.

'Babe, I'm surprised that you aren't constantly fighting men off, I'm just a bit shocked about where the first hit came from.' He turned to frown at James again. 'So, you want my permission to shag my boyfriend?'

Yes,' James said, shaking his head. 'No. I just… I don't know. Look, the answer's no, isn't it? So I'll just go…'

'James, if this happens, Sirius will have to be there,' Remus said suddenly, making both black heads turn sharply towards him.

'You'll do it…?'

'What the hell, Remus?'

They spoke at once and Remus held his hand up for silence. 'James, you just want to know what it's like to be with another man? I mean, there's no…feelings or anything, right? It's just about sex.'

James quickly nodded, averting his gaze uncomfortably as Remus spoke so matter of factly about something that was fairly momumental for him.

'And if we say no, will you do it anyway? With someone else?'

James closed his eyes then, after a slight hesitation, nodded again. 'I love Lily, but I have these fantasies and…I need to know who I am. I don't want to hurt her but….' He shrugged, unable to explain what he didn't understand himself.

Remus looked at Sirius, whose face had softened a little with his best friends' words. 'Would you rather he had his first time with us or some stranger?'

Sirius frowned at Remus for a moment as they silently communicated, then sighed and took his hand. 'You are _far_ too understanding,' he muttered then looked at James. 'I love you, Prongs but I know how easy it is to fall for my Moony. If you want to be with a guy, it's gonna be the both of us, not just him, so I can keep an eye on you. Think you can handle that?'

James felt his cock harden at the thought and an old memory came to life like a movie inside his head.

* * *

_He lay awake late one night, staring into the canopy of his bed, when he heard the creak of floorboards then the soft murmur of voices. Things went quiet for a few minutes then James heard a soft moan. He carefully pulled his curtains aside a little, looking over at Sirius' bed to see that, in his hurry, Remus hadn't closed the curtain completely._

_He almost groaned out loud when he saw Remus pressed against Sirius, the two boys kissing deeply. Remus' hands were buried in black hair and James could see Sirius' knuckles were white as they gripped Remus' hips tight. Their chests were bare and James couldn't stop his eyes wandering. Remus was thinner than Sirius, scars littering his torso. He was paler as well and, as he watched, James saw the werewolf shiver as a darker hand ran up his spine to weave itself in light brown locks._

' _Don't look. Close the curtain. Go to sleep.'_

_But his body refused to cooperate with his brain's commands, his cock hardening as he watched Remus' mouth kiss down Sirius' chest, pausing to lick at the other boy's nipples. The sight of that pink tongue flicking the hard, dark brown nubs made James want to feel it himself. His hands slid under his shirt and he teased his own nipples, flicking them in a poor imitation of what Remus' tongue was doing. The werewolf shifted, mouth moving lower - over ribs, over the flat stomach, tongue dipping into Sirius' belly button and making the dark haired boy growl._

_The curtain was getting in the way and James shifted so he could see where that mouth went next. He wasn't disappointed, shoving his fist in his mouth to stop a groan escaping when he saw Remus' mouth close around his friends' cock. His other hand slid down to grasp his own stiff dick, tugging furiously as he watched Remus suck Sirius, trying to imagine what it would be like to have that sweet looking mouth around his own prick. Sirius let out a long moan and arched up within minutes, Remus (James assumed) swallowing the thick offering then giving the softening cock one last lick before he threw himself down next to Sirius who was lying still as he caught his breath._

_James saw Remus' hand move to his own erection and pump furiously while looking at Sirius' face. The love and hunger in his eyes made James ache. He loved Lily and he enjoyed their sex life but there was such fire, such passion between the two boys that he found himself longing to be part of it. In the other bed, Sirius had finally realised Remus was still unsatisfied and rolled over onto him, pushing the werewolf's hand away, taking over the motion with his own._

' _You have such a gorgeous cock,' he heard him whisper before he bent over and took said cock into his mouth._

_Deep into his mouth._

_Remus wasn't small in any sense of the word but his entire dick disappeared every time he thrust up, fucking Sirius' face. It took a lot less time for Remus to get off, tearing the sheets off the mattress and biting his lip hard as he came, James hoping the boys were both too distracted to hear his little moan as he exploded along with the brown haired boy._

* * *

'James?' Remus asked, frowning a little at the other man's far away expression.

'Yeah?' he asked, blinking behind the lenses of his glasses.

'Are you alright with being with the two of us?' Sirius asked, glancing over at Remus who smiled.

'Yeah,' he nodded, nervous anticipation making his heart pound. 'Yeah, I am.'

'And you'll be giving and receiving,' Sirius added, seeing Remus frown and open his mouth to speak. 'No, Rem. He wants to know what it's like to be with a man and he's going to find out.'

He turned back to James. 'Are you going to be comfortable with me going down on you?' he asked bluntly, seeing James shocked expression. 'Are you going to be able to suck my dick if I ask you to? Are you going to be alright with fucking me or Remus and with one of us fucking you? That's what's going to happen, Prongs. If you come to bed with us, you'll be an active participant. You need to know that we aren't going to let you sit back and jerk off as you watch us like you did at school...'

'Sirius!' Remus said sharply, making the black haired man aware that he'd gone too far.

James' face paled as he realised that they knew he'd watched them together. 'You…knew?' he asked breathlessly. 'God, you knew I watched…?'

They didn't have to answer - the expression on their faces said it all. Embarrassment and humiliation drove him to his feet.

'I'm sorry, I…'

Words failing him, he just shook his head, ignoring Remus' call after him as he ran out the door.

Remus turned to glare at Sirius, who held up his hands defensively.

'What?'


	2. Convincing

Chapter Two - Convincing

James? Is that you?' Lily called from her bedroom when she heard the front door open.

'Course it is. How many men have you given keys to, you little minx?' he teased, smiling at the red head as she came out into the living area to greet him.

'Just the good looking ones,' she replied, with a cheeky grin.

She linked her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly before giving him a hug. James slid his arms around her and held her close, letting a little sigh escape.

He'd gone for a long walk when he left his friends' flat, horrified that they had known all along that he watched them when they were together. How the hell did they know? Why weren't they more careful to close the curtains properly if they knew? Why didn't they ever say anything, for Christ's sake? Losing track of time, he finally realised how late it was as the sun began to fade and apparated to Lily's house.

Closing his eyes, he gripped the woman in his arms tighter. He really did love Lily and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but until he figured why exactly he was having these desires, these…urges, he felt like he was lying to her and it was going to tear them apart.

'Are you alright?' she asked, sensing his disquiet.

He nodded, squeezing her before pulling back. 'Just fine,' he smiled, kissing her forehead then letting her go. 'So, what do you want to do tonight?'

Lily looked surprised. 'I thought you were going out with Remus and Sirius?'

He frowned, panic bubbling inside him. Had she guessed?

'N…No,' he stammered, unable to look at those beautiful, trusting green eyes and focusing on her lips instead. 'Why would you think that?'

'Because Remus called around a while ago and he said you'd been to their place and that you were all thinking about having a boys' night out,' she told him, puzzled by his nervousness. 'He wanted to check with you about whether you wanted to do it tonight or another night and said he'd Floo back later.'

She gave him a confused smile. 'What's wrong? Did you think I'd be upset you made plans with them?'

James grasped the excuse as if it were a life preserver and he was drowning. 'Yeah,' he said with a little smile. 'I didn't check to see if you had planned anything…'

'You're a nut,' she said affectionately, ruffling his unruly hair. 'I don't mind if you spend time with them. We aren't stuck together, for goodness sake. Go. Have fun.'

She went through to the kitchen and James sank down into a chair, pressing the heel of his hands to his eyes hard.

'God,' he groaned, guilt tearing through him.

Lily had no idea what she was telling him to go and do and he hated it. Hated that he was feeling like this; hated that he was hiding something from her; hated that he just couldn't commit himself to her because of it. She was such a sweetheart that, if he did tell her, she might even understand. But he couldn't. He wasn't sure whether it was uncertainty or shame or embarrassment that stopped him but he knew he'd never tell her about his most secret of desires.

* * *

From the moment he'd noticed how good girls smelt and how soft they seemed to be, he'd not once questioned his sexuality. He'd always known he liked girls and had never been attracted to men; was never even curious enough to wonder what it would be like. It was just never an option.

Then, in Sixth Year, Sirius told him he was bisexual. He'd supported him wholeheartedly, telling him that he didn't care who he had sex with as long as he didn't have to watch (and yes, he saw the irony). After that talk, he had considered what it might be like to be with another guy and, to be honest, he'd been slightly grossed out. He wondered briefly how his friend could prefer flat chests and dicks to a woman's softness then it had never crossed his mind again.

That is, until he'd seen Remus and Sirius together in the shower that day and been more turned on than he'd ever been before.

After he'd relieved his aching body that day, he'd sat on the toilet with his head in his hands, eyes shut tight against the tears of confusion and self loathing. He'd just jerked off thinking of his very _male_ friends having sex (with each other) and it had been the most powerful orgasm of his life, better even than when he was with Lily, and he was scared to death to think of what that might mean.

Each time he watched them having sex, he told himself not to; told himself it was wrong and that he was betraying them by spying on their most intimate moments, but he couldn't stop his eyes moving over to the other bed, couldn't stop his body from reacting nor his hand from imitating what they were doing. He copied them: his hand sliding over his chest and teasing his nipples as Sirius' tongue did to Remus'; stroking his cock in the same rhythmthat they were fisting each other, even daring to push his own fingers inside himself as he watched Remus prepare Sirius before he entered him.

Afterwards, the same confusion and self hatred he'd felt that first time tormented him. He started wondering if he was gay and watched other guys to see if he felt anything but he never did... not until he saw Sirius coming out of the shower, skin damp, or Remus changing in the morning, stretching that lithe body. Maybe he was bi? After all, Lily and her scent and skin and hair still made him pant… but so did Remus and his pale skin and long fingers that skimmed so knowingly over the hard body on the bed under him and Sirius with his surprisingly gentle kisses and the way he touched Remus' scars with such reverence.

Was it just the relationship between his friends that he envied? The closeness they shared that he couldn't be a part of? Or was he really attracted to other men? Did he really want to have sex with another man? The image of himself sleeping with an anonymous man, although not repulsive, didn't make him want to change teams but when that blurred face morphed into Remus' or Sirius', he felt a jolt of heat that astounded him with its intensity.

_I'm going fucking insane._

* * *

'James?'

He looked up and saw Lily and Remus standing in the kitchen doorway. 'Are you alright, love?' Lily asked, moving quickly to the couch and sitting beside him. 'You were groaning…'

'I'm fine, Lil,' he said, standing up and staring at Remus, who he hadn't heard arrive. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, we didn't really finish our conversation earlier and, as Sirius is as lazy as the dog he changes in to, I thought it was up to me to come and sort out some kind of…resolution.'

James could see Remus' eyes were concerned but determined and he sighed resignedly. The man wasn't going to let this go.

'Want to go for a drink?' he asked, sure he'd regret this and Remus nodded.

They farewelled Lily and James apparated them to his house. 'I don't want to do this in public,' he muttered when Remus appeared surprised at their location.

The werewolf nodded and followed the dark haired man through the front door.

* * *

After all the usual niceties ("Sit down. Would you like a drink?") James sank down onto his couch. 'Look, Remus…,' he began but the other man interrupted.

'We _let_ you watch,' he said quickly and James' words dried up. 'We heard you one night…and guessed from the…noisesthat you'd been watching us,' he explained delicately. 'Neither of us minded if you wanted to look and, when you didn't tell us to make sure we shut the curtains properly like Peter did that time, we started to leave the curtains parted on purpose.'

He cleared his throat. 'I'm sorry Sirius embarrassed you this morning,' he said softly. 'We had agreed that we'd never tell you we knew but…well, you know Sirius and his run away gob…'

James gave him a quick smile and nodded. 'I'm sorry…' he said but stopped when Remus shook his head.

'Don't be,' he said, putting his hand on James'. 'If we wanted you to stop, we would have closed the curtains. We did sometimes…when we needed it to be just the two of us, but most of the time, we didn't mind sharing that with you. We don't mind sharing it with you now.'

James swallowed hard. 'Sirius doesn't mind?' he asked and Remus snorted.

'He was a bit freaked out at first…you probably _could_ have handled asking me to sleep with you a little better, Prongs, and you _are_ his best friend but he's coming around now he's going to be involved as well.' He grinned. 'I think he's looking forward to it, to tell you the truth.'

James shook his head. 'Typical,' he muttered. 'He's such a tart.'

Remus' amusement faded and he asked softly, 'Why did you ask for me? I mean, I suppose I kind of assumed that if you were going to be with one of us that Sirius…'

'He's my best friend, almost like a brother,' James replied, very aware of Remus' warm hand still on his. 'I thought it might be too weird and, well, I…I've seen you together and…'

He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to find the words to tell Remus how he loved the young man's gentleness; that, even when he was being forceful with Sirius (a turn on in itself), the tenderness in his touch was incredibly erotic.

'You are more gentle than Sirius. I thought you would be more…patient - and more likely to say yes.'

Remus chuckled low in his throat, James feeling his body stir a little at the sexy sound.

'Yeah, Sirius keeps telling me to work on that 'need to please' thing,' he admitted then he closed his fingers around James'. 'Thank you. I'm…flattered.'

They were both quiet for a long moment then Remus said, 'Are you sure you really want to do this, James? It's a big decision to make - one you can't ever take back. Are you ready for the possible consequences? That you might not like what you find out about yourself?'

'Moony, do you remember after you and Sirius came out that you told me how confused you had been about your sexuality and how it took you a long time to admit you were gay, even though deep down you knew it was true?' he asked and Remus nodded.

'Well, imagine not having the slightest clue _what_ you are,' he continued. 'I don't know if I'm straight or gay or bi or what the fuck I feel about any of it. All I know is that I feel like I'm losing my mind and I can't take it anymore. I don't know if being with you and Sirius is going to help me figure out who I am but I can't pretend anymore. I can't fake being satisfied and fulfilled anymore when I'm not. I love Lily and I don't want to hurt her but I can't stay with her while I feel like this.'

Remus sat quietly, staring at him contemplatively. 'Is it just me and Sirius? Is it just a fantasy about joining us or do you really think you might be bisexual?'

'I don't know,' he admitted with a shrug. 'It _is_ a fantasy to be with you two but I don't know whether I'll be satisfied just fulfilling the fantasy or whether it's going to be an ongoing desire for other men.'

'So, if it turns out that you are happier being with guys, what happens?'

James looked pained. 'Then I guess that is when I need to have a conversation with Lily,' he said miserably. 'But at least I'll know what it is I want. That's gotta be better than this limbo I'm in now.'

Remus could see how much this was upsetting his friend and said thoughtfully, 'Sometimes the fantasy isn't meant to be lived out. Maybe you are curious but won't actually find being with a guy a turn on. You don't necessarily need to have sex with anyone to figure out if you really want sexual contact with men. James, look at me.'

The man looked up and Remus cupped his face. 'This may be a much simpler way to find out if any of this is even necessary,' he said then leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

James started in surprise but didn't pull away, allowing his best friend's boyfriend to kiss him gently as his heart pounded faster in his chest. After just a few moments, Remus moved back, looking at him.

'Turned off yet?' he asked.

James' cock answered silently, twitching as blood raced to fill it, while its owner shook his head.

Remus smiled. 'Well, I can try harder if you like,' he suggested and the dark haired boy nodded - too quickly.

The corner of Remus' mouth turned up then, without any warning, he crushed his lips to James', kissing him hungrily.

James let out a little involuntary moan and the werewolf took advantage of his parted lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. When the soft muscle swept over his, James groaned and grasped the other man's head, returning the kiss with a passion he didn't know he possessed. Remus was shocked by the force of James' kiss but found himself matching it, the two making out fervently for a long minute before Remus came to his senses and pulled away, breathless. James was also struggling for air, taking a couple of long, shuddering breaths, closing his eyes to try and focus on getting oxygen to his lungs.

'Alright, so we've worked out kissing a guy isn't a problem for you,' Remus muttered, clearing his throat then running a hand through his hair.

He looked at James who also looked rattled by the kiss. 'Might be best not to mention that to Sirius.'

James let out a soft snort of wry amusement and Remus smiled. 'So, you think you might need to explore a bit further to get a complete idea of what it is you really want?' he asked and James looked at him.

'If you really aren't ok with this or you're doing it because you think it's your duty as my friends, then I'd rather you didn't go through with it,' he said.

Remus tipped his head to the side. 'I'm not a particularly good actor, Prongs,' he said softly. 'It felt like I was enjoying kissing you just now because I was. I'm alright with this and I'm pretty certain Sirius is licking his chops as we speak at the thought of a third person joining us - kinky little slut that he is.'

James chuckled and nodded. 'Alright then,' he said, trying not to sound too eager. 'So, when do you want to do this?'

Remus raised an eyebrow and said with a very Sirius-like smirk, 'Anything wrong with tonight?'


	3. Liquid Courage

Chapter Three

Remus apparated a now hesitant James to his and Sirius' flat, tapping his wand on the front door to unlock it.

'Sirius was going for takeaway,' he said as they entered the apartment. 'Want a drink?'

James nodded. 'Firewhiskey,' he told him, thinking he needed the potent drink more than ever tonight. 'Please.'

Remus smirked a little and said, 'Nervous?'

'Terrified,' James responded without thinking and the smile slid off Remus' face.

'Prongs, you _really_ don't have to do this,' he said, his deep blue eyes showing concern. 'There are other ways to figure this out. We can talk more about it, you could talk to a counsellor…'

James shook his head. 'I'm sick of thinking about this,' he told the other man. 'I'm sick of not knowing. I watched you guys at school and just wanted to come over and join in. I see you together now and I want to be part of it. I don't know if it's just because it's you two and I want to share what you have for a little while, or whether I really am bi and want guys as well as girls. I don't think I'll know until I've fulfilled this fantasy.'

Remus stared at him for a moment then nodded, turning away. 'So, a bottle of Firewhiskey it is,' he declared but stopped after a couple of steps.

'There's none left. Lucky I thought to buy some scotch,' came Sirius' voice just before he appeared in the doorway that led to the kitchen. He shook some soot off his sleeve from the Floo, handing Remus a couple of plastic bags and accepting a kiss on the cheek from the werewolf. 'Hey, babe.'

James looked away, feeling suddenly tense with Sirius' entrance. Padfoot had been like a brother to him up until the last year of their schooling when the brotherly feelings gave way to a lust that seemed inappropriate. This was going to be the most uncomfortable part of the evening - dealing with Sirius.

Daring to peek back over at the couple, his best friends' eyes met his and held them for several moments, an indecipherable expression on his face.

'Hey, Prongs,' he said eventually, throwing himself down on the couch next to him. His hand fell to James' knee and he said in a casual tone, 'So, you're here for a shag? Knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms forever.'

James couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and Sirius chuckled with him, the awkwardness fading a little.

'This is so ridiculous,' James mumbled once his laughter died down.

'Yeah,' Sirius agreed, squeezing the other man's knee. 'But if this is going to help you figure out what you want, then I'm glad we can help.'

James summoned his courage and put his hand over Sirius'. 'Thanks for understanding, Pads,' he muttered then was surprised to feel Sirius turn his hand over to link their fingers together.

'I'm sorry for telling you we knew you watched,' he said softly. 'We let you do it and I shouldn't have thrown it back at you like that.' He grinned. 'We liked knowing you were watching us most of the time; gave us an extra thrill. I did some of my best work when I thought of you wanking behind that curtain.'

He laughed as James' face turned red and leaned closer. 'We talked about whether to ask you to come over and join us, you know, but Moony thought that if you were interested, you'd mention something. He thought you might be embarrassed if we told you we knew and things would be all strange between us all. I hate how he's always right.'

James smiled distractedly, trying not to notice how Sirius' thumb was stroking over the top of his hand.

Remus came into the room quietly, smiling at his boyfriend and handing him a drink, which Sirius took with his free hand. James didn't want to be the one to break the contact, enjoying the feel of Sirius' warm skin on his, so he also took the offered glass with his other hand. Remus sat down on his other side with his own drink and for a moment, they were quiet, all three taking large gulps of the fiery liquid courage in their glasses.

'So, I guess I'll be the one to ask,' said Sirius, glancing over at Remus. 'Have you ever done anything with another guy, Prongs?'

James flushed an even deeper red than before as he shook his head.

'Not even this,' he prodded, tightening his grip on James hand for a moment. Again the bespectacled man shook his head in the negative.

'Right,' Sirius said, biting his lip as he tried to remember back to his first time with another man to figure out how to go about this. 'Do you want to lead and just kind of let us know when you're ready? Or do you want one of us to take the initiative?'

James frowned, not sure he'd be able to get up the courage to lead but he didn't want to feel rushed either. He took a long drink of his scotch, finishing the generous glass and feeling heat rush through his body as the alcohol fortified him.

'Can we have another drink or two and decide?' he asked and Remus nodded, swallowing the last of his scotch too.

'Great idea,' he said, grabbing James' glass then waiting as Sirius threw the last mouthful down his throat before taking his tumbler as well and returning to the kitchen to refill them. Sirius looked at James, still holding the other man's hand in his.

'You know that Remus and I had been together a while before you saw us,' he told him quietly. 'The first few times we had sex, it was great but it did hurt a bit. Especially the first time. We know a bit more now and there's a spell that takes most of the pain away but it's still going to sting a bit when Remus takes your virginity.'

James looked surprised and Sirius smiled. 'He said he'd do it and I agreed since he was the one you asked in the first place and, well, he's more careful than I am. I'm afraid my…enthusiasm caused him a bit more pain than was necessary our first time and I don't want to hurt you like that.'

James' eyes widened and Sirius frowned a little. 'I'm not trying to talk you out of it by telling you that it hurts,' he said. 'But I want you to be prepared. I don't want you to have any illusions that it's going to be exactly like what you saw between Remus and I. That…took a long time to come and was the result of a hell of a lot of practice that you didn't see.'

He saw James swallow and said, 'There's time to back out, James. If you aren't sure…I don't want to push you into this.'

James looked at him and saw the concern in his grey eyes. 'I'm sure,' he said, then somehow found the strength to lean over and kiss his best friend lightly on the lips.

* * *

Sirius looked a little taken aback but, when James pulled away, he stopped him with a hand on the back of his neck. Sirius searched his eyes for a moment, his fingers threading into the other man's hair, then he dragged his face back to his and kissed him with a gentleness that took his breath away. James felt his stomach flip over in the most pleasant way before he responded, parting his lips to allow Sirius' tongue to probe between the soft flesh. The man made a little noise of approval and traced the bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, groaning when James met it with his own.

A hand brushed across his cheek then James felt his glasses being pulled off. The vague thought ran through his mind that if Sirius had one hand on his neck and the other still gripping his own hand tight, how had his glasses been removed, but all rational thinking soon disappeared as the kiss deepened and became needier. Sirius ran a hand up his arm and gripped James' face, all softness forgotten as heat flared between them.

James found that, although the mechanics were the same, it was different kissing a man. The lust, the desire that he curbed with Lily exploded from him now and he felt no concern or guilt that he might be getting too rough. Not when Sirius was responding with a similar force; their teeth clashing and tongues duelling as their breathing came fast and heavy. He felt a hand leave his face to slide down his chest, grasping his shirt then came the sensation of a palm against his bare stomach that made him gasp.

Then suddenly, Sirius was pulling away and James opened dazed eyes to see Remus sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

'You didn't need those few more drinks then,' he teased, then shifted his eyes to his panting boyfriend who looked a bit alarmed.

'You alright, Rem?' he asked, frowning up at Remus as he reached for his hand. 'Sorry, babe. I kind of got a bit…'

'It's fine, Siri,' Remus assured him, winking surreptitiously at James before lifting Sirius' hand and kissing it lightly. 'You know, I can definitely see the attraction of watching now. You two are pretty hot together. I think we should probably move to the other room though, before you get too carried away. That couch isn't big enough for three.'

He handed James his glasses as he stood up and the brunette realised who'd removed them. He chanced a glance at Sirius once his spectacles were back on his nose and saw his friend staring right at him, his eyes dark now.

'You're a good kisser,' he said quietly and James flushed.

'Thanks,' he mumbled, running a hand roughly through his hair, oblivious to the fact it was now standing on end. 'You...you too.'

Sirius was still staring at him as if trying to work him out and James squirmed a little under his gaze.

'What?' he asked and Sirius smiled. A slow, almost predatory smile.

'I admit I had some doubts about whether you really wanted to do this,' he told him. 'But after that kiss, I guess you do.'

The corner of James' mouth turned up but then he saw Sirius' face change from amused to serious. 'I love Remus, Prongs,' he said softly, looking more vulnerable than James had seen him for a very long time. 'I love him in a way that I never thought I was capable of. If he gets uncomfortable with you and I together or anything, we're calling it off. I will never do anything to hurt him.'

James stared at the other man. Intellectually, he knew that Sirius and Remus were a couple but he'd never really thought about the emotion in their relationship before. Of course they were as in love with each other as he and Lily were. Somehow, that had never occurred to him and he suddenly felt very guilty.

'I'm sorry, Pads,' he said contritely. 'I never stopped to consider how this might effect your relationship. I should go…'

'No,' Sirius said, grabbing his hand as he tried to rise. 'No, we talked about it after you left earlier. We are both happy to do this and I know our relationship is strong. I just need you to know that, although you're my best friend and I love you and want to help you, Remus comes first. If he's unhappy, then it's finished.'

'Of course,' James agreed, nodding.

'We should have a safe word or something,' Sirius went on, standing up. 'So if any of us want to stop, we just say it and it's over.'

James stood and nodded, thinking for a moment before he grinned. 'How about…Dumbledore?' he suggested and Sirius let out a barking laugh.

'Yeah,' he agreed, taking James' hand and walking down the hall. 'Yeah, that should be enough to bring things to a screeching halt.'

He stopped outside his and Remus' bedroom and James looked inside. It looked completely normal - as if nothing monumental was happening. But it was. James was about discover whether he was content with his fantasy fulfilled, or whether he was going to be breaking the heart of the woman he loved by declaring he wanted to sleep with men.

'Ready?' Sirius asked as Remus joined them in the doorway.

James swallowed and nodded. 'Ready.'


	4. Stomping All Over The Line

Chapter Four - Stomping All Over The Line

Remus moved to the bed, sitting in the middle of the large mattress. Sirius sat on the edge, pulling James down with him.

'Rem,' Sirius said and Remus shifted, putting his hand to James' face and turning his head towards him.

'Alright?' he asked and James nodded.

Remus leaned forwards and pressed his lips to the other man's. James couldn't help his groan as the werewolf again surprised him by quickly opening his mouth and sliding his tongue between his lips. He was startled and aroused by the fact that, when it came to kissing at least, the couple seemed to have swapped personalities - Remus outgoing and bold, and Sirius gentle and thorough.

He felt hands on his chest and before he could work out quite how it happened, his shirt was off. A hand brushed over his nipple and he gasped into Remus' mouth, feeling the other man smile. Losing his initial inhibitions, he let his own eager hands move to Remus' chest, grasping the soft material of the t-shirt in his fists before tugging it up. The werewolf pulled away, breathing heavily and helped James pull the shirt over his head. James' eyes drank in the sight of that lightly muscled expanse of flesh that he'd only ever seen from afar and he couldn't help it - his hand flattened and splayed against the other mans' scarred chest, stroking down to his stomach. Heat crawled up his arm and he could feel tremors shaking him.

Remus grabbed his wrist and smiled. 'We've got all night, James,' he said softly, sensing the man was getting a little overwhelmed. 'Just take it easy.'

James nodded then caught movement out of the corner of his eye; Sirius had stood up and removed his own shirt and was now settling in behind him. James jumped a little when he felt a kiss being pressed to his shoulder then closed his eyes when Remus' lips came down on his again. His glasses were pulled off then all he was aware of were lips on his face, his neck, his back, his arms, and hands moving all over him, arousing him, making him feel more alive than he ever had before. He didn't think to give back, to touch back; he was unable to think or do anything but feel. The sensations of those hands - some a little rough, the others quite soft - made his breathing ragged and, when he was gently pushed back down onto the mattress, he let out a moan.

Remus followed him down and their lips met again. James found the boldness that Gryffindor students were known for, running his hands up the werewolf's bare back, fingers lingering over the long scars there as he tried desperately to learn them, to memorise them. He felt the other man's moan reverberate against his lips then the soft flesh was gone, moving down his throat. A kiss was feathered over his fingers and his eyes opened to see Sirius leaning over his boyfriend, kissing down his spine as Remus peppered kisses all over James chest. Sirius looked up, seeing James watching him and grinned, shifting to lay down next to his friend.

'He's hot, isn't he?' he murmured, looking proudly down to where Remus was now flicking his tongue over James' nipple.

'Y…yeah,' James breathed, biting his lip as teeth closed around the hard nub.

Sirius leaned in close, one hand threading into Remus' hair as he claimed James' lips, kissing him more urgently than he had earlier. James' hands clutched at the dark locks as he responded, tasting scotch as his tongue explored the recesses of his best friend's mouth.

The mouth deserted his now painfully hard nipples and he felt a second set of lips brushing against his. Waves of lust crashed over him as Remus joined the kiss and for long moments, three tongues tangled and three pairs of lips hungrily nipped at each other. Someone's hand ran down James' chest then closed over the long, hard bulge in his pants, forcing a guttural groan from his mouth. He ripped his lips away; he was too turned on, too close and, when Remus saw him struggling hard to hang onto some restraint, he took his hand off the hard shaft.

'He's not going to last,' he murmured to Sirius then smiled knowingly at his lover. 'Go ahead.'

'You sure?' Sirius asked, cupping Remus' face and kissing him.

'He wants the full experience,' Remus returned, gasping when teeth bit lightly at his lip. His voice was muffled as he said, 'You know you're the best. Go on. I want to watch.'

* * *

James listened with half an ear to this exchange, concentrating on taking deep breaths as he tried to reign in his raging libido. His lack of control was embarrassing and when hands fumbled at his fly, he pushed them away. 'Just give me a minute,' he mumbled, but the hands insisted.

He felt lips near his ear, and strong fingers wrapping around his, pulling them away from the hands that were now undoing his zipper.

'Let him do it,' Remus whispered in his ear.

James' eyes snapped open and he looked down to see Sirius tugging down his pants. 'I…I…' James spluttered but Remus shushed him.

'You're too turned on,' he said softly, the sensual voice better than any aphrodisiac. 'Best get this out of the way then we get to have some real fun. James, he is _so_ good at this; you are going to _die_.'

James chuckled then drew in a sharp breath when his underwear was yanked roughly down his legs. Sirius slid off the bed, taking his own jeans and boxers off then settling back on the mattress between James legs.

'Fuck,' James muttered, feeling a little awkward again.

'Say the word and we'll stop,' Remus said quietly, sensing his unease but he shook his head. He'd already crossed the line (and stomped all over it); he wasn't turning back now.

Sirius slid up James body, kissing Remus quickly then lowering his lips to James'. As they kissed, their now naked bodies rubbed over each other and, for the first time, James felt another man's cock against his.

'Oh,' he whispered against Sirius' lips and felt him smile before he rotated his pelvis.

'Fuuuck,' James breathed, this time in pleasure as Sirius continued to grind his hips into his and it didn't take long for James to begin to mimic him, his breath leaving his lungs as the friction bought him closer to the point of no return. As if he knew that James was hanging on by his fingertips, Sirius suddenly slithered back down his friend's toned body and, without ceremony, took his cock in his mouth.

'Holy SHIT!' James yelped loudly as Sirius' mouth slid down over his shaft; the soft head of his erection hitting the back of the other mans throat.

'Watch him,' came the order in a harsh voice and James opened his eyes, watching as his friend swallowed his entire dick.

'God,' James groaned, his head falling back again as he gave himself over to the sensations that seemed so much more intense than ever before. He'd been on this end of a blow job many times before tonight but, Jesus Christ, this was something else entirely.

'You want a proper blow job,' Remus whispered, eyes fixed on Sirius. 'Go to a man. We know what we like.'

He saw the dark haired man's heaving chest and smiled, lowering his head to tease a nipple with his tongue. 'He's amazing, isn't he?' he asked, his low, smooth voice resonating through James' body. 'And he loves it when I come in his mouth.'

'Ugh,' James grunted as Remus' voice and Sirius' fucking extraordinary tongue worked magic on him, driving him to heights he'd never dreamed of then, and when that tongue dipped into his slit, lapping up his precome, James let out a strangled moan.

'Fuck, I'm coming!' he yelled, just seconds before his release hit him, arching up into that glorious mouth as he came in several powerful spurts. His mind was wiped of any thought or feeling other than how it felt to reach completion with the warmth of that orifice still surrounding him.

He felt Sirius licking him clean as he came back down from his high then his cock was left spent and softening and alone. James didn't have the mental capacities available to wonder where Sirius had gone - he was still trying to get over the fact he'd just come in his best friend's mouth; something no one else had ever allowed him to do.

* * *

Once he'd caught his breath and his limbs were once again capable of independent movement, James opened his eyes and turned his head to see Sirius and Remus kissing frantically. Remus rolled the brunette over, sliding quickly down his body to take his long cock into his mouth. He watched Remus' cheeks hollow as he suckled, Sirius groaning and grabbing a handful of light brown hair as his head fell back. James' eyes ran over the werewolf's lithe body and heat swirled through his body when he saw him fisting his own dick.

Biting his lip for a moment as he silently debated with himself, he finally reached out and touched Remus gently on the back, running his hand down the knobbly spine. The man looked up, letting go of Sirius' cock with a popping sound.

'Can I…help?' James asked tentatively and Remus grinned.

'Me or him?' he said, indicating the now complaining prone figure on the bed.

James hesitated then said, 'Either.'

Remus smiled then smacked a still whinging Sirius on the leg. 'Shut up, Pads,' he admonished. 'Be patient.'

He took James' hand and guided it down between his legs to rest on his upper thigh. 'Do whatever you're comfortable with,' he said softly then grunted when James' hand immediately closed around his throbbing cock. 'Oh! Ok then.'

He wrapped his hand over James' and set the pace, closing his eyes for a moment as the other man complied. 'That's…ugh…perfect…shit…'

It felt strange to jerk another guy off but James knew what he liked and just went ahead and did that, Remus murmuring an instruction to slow down a little as enthusiasm made him a little overeager. James could feel every indent, every throb, every change in texture of the other man's member and experimented a little, sweeping his thumb over the head, rubbing the little, leaking slit at the tip as Remus moaned. Precome was already beading there and as he spread it over Remus' shaft, he wondered what it tasted like, what the truly gorgeous cock would taste like.

Sirius let out a particularly loud complaint and Remus muttered, 'Alright!'

The werewolf manoeuvred James around so that he was kneeling behind him, reaching around to fist his cock as he leant back over a relieved Sirius. Wanking Remus was easier from this position and it also had the added benefit of his groin being pressed up against his ass. The rocking motion that began as he continued to pump Remus' thick dick made his own cock rub along the man's ass crack, the phallus beginning to harden again. He'd seen Sirius in this position, fucking Remus into the bed as the werewolf bit down on a pillow and suddenly, felt an overpowering need to feel that; to be the one inside him, fucking him into oblivion.

He thrust harder against Remus' ass and heard him moan. The pace of his hand picked up and he ran a roughened thumb over the rubbery tip of Remus' dick again, the man flexing his hips forward sharply and making a choked sound. Sirius had been watching them and with a loud groan, threw his head back and whispered his boyfriends' name as he finished. Remus swallowed every drop of seed, licking up his shaft while thrusting his hips back and forth, encouraging James to change his rhythm to match his urgency. James knew he was close - he could feel the vein in Remus' dick throbbing madly - but suddenly, he let go of the pulsing shaft, making the other man cry out in frustration.

'I want you in my mouth,' James said, harshly, breathing fast. He hadn't realised he was going to say it until the words came out but he realised that he wanted this, wanted to do what they'd just done, what had been done to him.

Desperately.

* * *

Remus hesitated but Sirius grinned and pushed his partner over onto his back. 'Just do what you like getting done to you,' he told James, sitting up to watch. 'You don't have to swallow. Not your first time. He won't be offended, will you, love?'

Remus shook his head, his expression a little dazed, and James slowly lowered his head. 'James,' Remus murmured, sitting up.

He grabbed his head and kissed him hungrily before James tore himself away and pushed him back onto the bed. He pressed open mouth kisses down Remus' scarred sternum, over his stomach until he felt his weeping cock nudge his cheek. Sticking out his tongue cautiously, he tasted a little of the spilt fluid first; it was salty and a little sweet, not unpleasant. He did it again and heard Remus gasp. He looked up to see both him and Sirius watching and was surprised by the sense of power that came over him. Keeping his eyes on Remus, he slid his open mouth down over the head of his dick and heard both of the other men groan.

'Shit, do you know how sexy that looked?' Sirius moaned then leaned over to kiss Remus roughly.

James took a little more of the werewolf's cock in his mouth, trying not to gag as the other man thrust up. He gripped the shaft, coordinating his movements so he was stroking and sucking rhythmically.

'Fuck, that's good,' Remus mumbled after a couple of minutes then gasped when James sucked harder, his tongue tracing the ridge of the soft, smooth head before it pressed against the dripping slit.

'Faster. Yeah, that's it…that's perf…oh my fucking god, James! I'm coming!'

Warm, sticky come flooded James' mouth immediately and he automatically swallowed, not sure he liked this part but, remembering how fucking awesome it had felt, he thought he should reciprocate. It wasn't as bad as he thought (although there was a lot more than he thought) and he licked his lips to capture the little that escaped. He lifted his head and Sirius grabbed him, clutching his face and kissing him fiercely, groaning as he tasted his boyfriend's flavour on another man's lips.

'God, he tastes good, doesn't he?' Sirius mumbled, sucking the bottom lip into her mouth before he pulled back, staring at his friend. 'Alright?'

James nodded and Remus sat up, his face still flushed, eyes a little glazed. 'Thank you,' he said softly, kissing James on the lips then kissing Sirius. 'I'm going to get us another drink.' He padded out of the room and Sirius looked at James.

'So, had enough yet or do you want the works?'

James thought of how good it felt rubbing his cock against Remus' ass and smiled.

'I want everything.'


	5. Climax

Chapter Five - Climax

Remus returned with the bottle of scotch. 'I think we're past worrying about cooties,' he said when Sirius asked where the glasses were.

The dark haired man laughed, taking the bottle and swigging before passing it to James, who took a long drink. 'James wants to continue,' Sirius told Remus who turned deep blue eyes to the other man, studying him closely.

'Well, we might need half an hour to recover,' he said finally, smiling at him.

'Speak for yourself. Watching you two was hot - no wonder you spied on us at school, Prongs,' Sirius said, smirking at his blushing friend.

Remus chuckled. 'Love, even _you_ have physical limits,' he retorted, gazing at his boyfriend affectionately.

Sirius grinned and leaned over to kiss Remus' shoulder, his hand running up the hair sprinkled thigh. 'Why, my dear werewolf, do you constantly underestimate me?'

He pressed his lips to Remus' neck, biting gently, then moved his mouth to his chin. James watched him plant light kisses along the curve of Remus' jaw, the brown haired man closing his eyes as a little sigh escaped his lips. Sirius shifted, pushing at Remus' chest until he fell back onto the mattress. He caught his lips and they kissed slowly, deeply, hands stroking gently over each other. James' breath caught in his chest.

_That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen._

For the first time tonight, he felt like an intruder; the way they touched, the way they kissed; it was obvious how very much they loved each other. It was an erotic experience - watching such passion and adoration, and he felt his cock twitch. Sirius' mouth was moving in a slow path down Remus' throat and the, for now, submissive man was arching up, moaning when he nipped the thin skin. Sirius looked up and smiled at James.

'Feel free to join in,' he murmured then bent his head to take a brown nipple into his mouth.

* * *

James barely hesitated a moment before he moved - every trace of reluctance or self consciousness now shed as he lowered his head and closed his lips around Remus' other nipple. Together, he and Sirius turned the usually reserved man beneath them into a groaning, cursing, writhing creature of passion. James' hand closed around Remus' cock, smiling when he let out a long, loud moan.

Sirius leaned over the side of the bed and fumbled around until his hand closed over a wand. Turning back, he saw James kissing Remus hotly, his hand fisting the other man's cock. He chuckled at his friend's complete loss of inhibitions then pushed him aside. He pointed the wand at Remus' ass and cast a spell for lubrication before he dropped the wooden stick on the bed and ran a hand up his thigh. Remus spread his legs apart, eager for the touch he knew was coming.

Sirius bent his head, nuzzling Remus' balls then taking one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he slid a finger inside the man's tight passage. Remus gasped against James' mouth and the dark haired man looked down, groaning when he saw what Sirius was doing. He sat up against the pillows, watching as his friend prepared his lover.

'Fuck, Siri,' Remus whispered when he pushed a second finger inside him and he cried out when the long fingers hit his prostate over and over.

'Keep doing that and it'll be finished,' Remus moaned and Sirius grinned and shifted.

'How are you going to fuck Prongs if you get off now?' he said, positioning himself at the entrance to the werewolf's body. ' _You_ are not allowed to come, Moony. Not if you want that virgin ass.' As Remus opened his mouth to answer, Sirius thrust hard into his ass, and all that came out was a strangled garble.

James couldn't breath as he watched Sirius pump lazily into Remus. He looked like he was in heaven and all he could think was how very much he wanted to feel that passage around him, that cock in him. His hand had moved of its own accord, stroking his dick in time with Sirius' thrusts. Sirius saw him, slowing down as he watched him then he stopped completely.

'Get that wand,' he ordered hoarsely, pulling out of Remus, who let out a loud 'Hey!'

'Sorry, babe,' Sirius said, kissing him quickly. 'But if we want to do this properly, we need to stop. Your ass is just too divine for me to hang on and I want to be fucked tonight as well.'

James looked surprised as he handed Sirius the wand. 'I thought Remus…' he began then flushed.

Sirius grinned. 'Oh, don't worry,' he said, pointing the wand at James' ass, seeing the man grimace as the spell worked. 'Rem is going to pop your cheery, Prongs, but I have no intention of being left out. You, my friend, are going to fuck me until I can't walk.'

A shiver ran through James at the thought of shoving his dick into Sirius and the other man smiled at the look of undisguised lust on his face. 'I see you've come around to the idea of fucking me,' he teased. 'I knew you couldn't hold out forever.'

James growled, leaning forward and kissing him hard, knocking them both back onto the bed.

* * *

Sirius didn't feel the wand being taken out of his hand but realised Remus had removed it when his backside was suddenly slick with lube. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend kneeling behind them, smirking and spinning the thin wooden stick between his fingers.

'Hurry up, Pads,' he demanded, a slightly feral look on his face. 'Or I'm starting without you.'

Sirius chuckled then pulled James' head back to his. 'Use your fingers first,' he mumbled against James' lips as the other man pressed his dick against his ass straight away.

James hesitated a second then shoved his hand between Sirius' legs, finding the entrance and sliding his finger inside him.

'Fuck, you're tight,' he muttered and Sirius grunted, lifting his hips as James thrust his finger.

'Hook it,' he ordered and James did, feeling his finger brush spongy tissue.

'Christ!' Sirius yelped and James pulled the digit out in alarm.

'No,' Sirius said breathlessly, grabbing his wrist. ' _That_ is exactly where you want to be. Now try and aim for that with your dick.'

He let James' hand go and grabbed his cock, guiding it to his opening. 'Don't worry about hurting me,' he whispered as James gave a tentative push. 'I want you to fuck me, James.'

The other man got lost in the wave of desperate need that swept through him at those words and he thrust hard, piercing Sirius' body roughly.

'Oh, shit, yes!' Sirius moaned, lifting his hips.

James withdrew and plunged again, breathless from the feel of the other man's body. He was tight - so fucking tight it was almost too much to take - and hot. Burning hot and so fucking good that he just wanted to let go. He slammed into the body under him, groaning in pure unadulterated pleasure as, for the first time ever, he let go of all reservation and sense of control and just blindly 'fucked', knowing that, just this once, it was alright to be selfish and rough and uninhibited.

Sirius swore as James' aim was true, his cock hitting his prostate punishingly with each thrust, and clutched at his ass, pulling the cheeks apart to expose the inexperienced man's entrance for Remus.

* * *

A hand traced down the crack of his buttocks and James started when a finger circled his pucker, sliding inside him easily thanks to the lubricating spell. He groaned as Remus added another, finger fucking his ass in the same rhythm that his cock was pounding into Sirius. A fingertip hit something...something that...holy shit...made him see stars and grind his ass back against the probing, stretching digits. Pleasure soared through him and he knew that all these new sensations were sending him into overload, that he wouldn't last much longer and he wanted Remus inside him when he came.

'Moony,' he moaned, his voice harsh and almost unrecognisable. 'Quit screwing around and fuck me now.'

Remus made a growling noise in his throat and withdrew his fingers. 'Don't forget you asked for it,' he muttered, gripping the mans' hips bruisingly as he forced the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle.

'Shit!' James cried out as pain seared through him. Sirius was right: it had hurt like a son of a bitch.

'Just relax,' Remus mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he tried his very best to hang on to some semblance of self control. The other man's body tightened and throbbed around him and he moaned desperately. 'Jesus, James, you are so fucking tight already-you have to relax or this is going to really hurt.'

James bit his lip, staring unseeingly down at Sirius. 'Fuck me,' Sirius whispered, grasping his friend's face and seeing his eyes focus. 'Move. It'll distract you and you can control how much of his dick you take.'

James nodded shakily and leaned down to kiss Sirius, thrusting into him again and feeling Remus' cock sliding inside him. As he withdrew, Remus moved deeper into him and this time, it didn't hurt like before, just a slight burn which, strangely, added to his arousal rather than distracting him. He moved again, pushing back harder, repeating the motion until he was fucking a groaning Sirius as well as impaling himself on Remus, who was tense and breathing heavily as he tried to allow James to lead.

It wasn't enough.

'R…Remus,' he begged and the werewolf knew exactly what he needed, flexing his hips as James slammed into Sirius, filling the man entirely and making him cry out, 'Yes!' as the long, thick dick hit that same bundle of nerves his fingers had been teasing.

'God damn!' James yelped as they moved in tandem, Remus fucking Sirius through James.

Five or six thrusts and it was all too much - tight heat all around his dick, his ass full of hot cock and Remus hitting whatever the hell that was that was making his eyes roll back in his head. He exploded, flashes of white bursting behind his tightly closed eyes as he came inside his best friends' ass with a strangled scream.

His orgasm sent a spasm through his body that caused his muscles to clamp down around Remus and the brown haired man cursed loudly and repeatedly as he couldn't stop his own climax, pounding into the no longer innocent ass a few more times as he rode out the powerful release.

Sirius watched his friend and partner as they finished, his own hand stroking his shaft furiously, until he cried out, arching up as he came in several long bursts.

'Christ!

Remus fell heavily onto James who, in turn, collapsed on Sirius, who swore violently when the combined weight of the men landed on him.

'Sorry, love,' Remus groaned, rolling off him and falling onto the mattress. 'Jesus.'

James felt himself slide out of Sirius' body and moved to the other side of the man, lying face down on the bed as he trembled uncontrollably. There were long moments where the only sound was the men's ragged breathing then...

'Prongs?' he heard Remus ask softly and he turned his head to see his friends looking at him in concern.

He grinned at them and said hoarsely, 'That was fucking AWESOME!'

* * *

** Two weeks later **

'Oops, sorry. Did I interrupt you shagging?'

'Wouldn't be the first time. You may as well come in now - Remus has this thing about not screwing while we have a guest…'

'It's called common courtesy, Padfoot. You don't shag while you have a visitor unless you invite said visitor to join in. Hi, Prongs.'

'Hmm, do you want to join in, James?'

James smiled at the semi naked, dishevelled couple. 'Thanks for the offer, but once was enough. My ass will never be the same.'

'You were the one screaming 'fuck me',' Remus muttered, hitting the man lightly on the arm as they walked through to the living area. 'So why are you interrupting what was promising to be a fine blow job?'

James waited until both men were seated then announced, 'I asked Lily to marry me.'

He beamed at them, then frowned - surprised when they didn't immediately congratulate him, before grinning again.

'And she said yes.'

There it was. They grinned and jumped up, hugging him and offering their best wishes. Sirius went to find some kind of celebratory drink while James and Remus sat down.

'So, I'm guessing that you've sorted out any…confusion you might have been feeling,' Remus said, still smiling.

James chuckled and nodded as Sirius came back with a bottle of white wine. 'Yeah,' he murmured. 'I'm straight. Well, as straight as a guy who slept with his male best friends can be…'

Sirius snorted in amusement, trying to uncork the bottle. Remus took it off him and as he opened it, he asked, 'So it was just curiosity?'

'I guess,' James said with a shrug. 'I know that I feel more settled and confident than I have in a long time. No more urges to sleep with men.'

He watched Remus pour the wine into glasses and continued. 'It was only ever you two in my fantasy,' he told them. 'I think I was a little jealous of what you have together and wanted to be part of it for a while. I really enjoyed what we did…'

Again, Sirius let out a barking laugh and James chuckled before he added, 'But I have no desire to repeat it. Curiosity sated.'

'So, a good result,' Remus asked, handing James and Sirius a glass of sparkling liquid. 'You fulfilled your fantasy and now you get to spend the rest of your life with the woman you love.'

James grinned. 'Yeah, I'm a lucky guy.'

'Alright, speech!' Sirius cried, standing up and holding his glass high. 'To Prongs and Lily - I always wondered what she saw in you and now I know. You're a fucking good shag! Cheers!'

James laughed and Remus shook his head in despair at his partner's bluntness. 'Congratulations, James,' Remus added and all three lifted their glass to their mouths.

James sat back, watching as Sirius threw himself down on Remus' lap, nuzzling his neck and making the werewolf laugh. He didn't feel any of the envy or loneliness that he used to feel when he watched them together and he smiled. The four of them - he, Sirius, Remus and Pete - had always been so close but the relationship between his friends had thrown him. He just wanted to share in what they had...to know he was welcome and still a part of them. Now he knew he would always share that night with them and he was content. Once again, he knew who he was and was sure of what he wanted to be.

Lily Evan's husband.

'Hey, I don't think I ever thanked you guys for what you did for me,' he said suddenly, making them both look over at him.

Sirius grinned and shrugged. 'That's what friends are for, isn't it?'

_Fin._


End file.
